


It's All Right Here

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Karakuri Circus
Genre: Bittersweet, Memory Loss, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, bittersweet one-shot off my tumblr (from a WHILE ago...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> http://elkian.tumblr.com/post/70654056506/maaaaaaajor-karakuri-circus-spoilers-more
> 
> Remember how titles and summaries are my weakness? Titles and summaries are my weakness.
> 
> (Written somewhere around chapter 110; real scanlations past 113 didn't even start up til over a year after I wrote this, so don't expect any super canon compliance :/)

He stands there, stunned, as they shout his name and run to him. The impact from the boy nearly knocks him off his feet. Unconsciously, he returns the embrace. Tears fill his eyes.

The woman is the first to realize; she halts mid-step, eyes wide and confused. He tries to apologize, but the boy looks up to him at that moment, and he is frozen once more.

"Narumi? Why don’t you say anything…?"

The kid’s face doesn’t crumple like he feared, but the shared bafflement is almost worse. The woman’s bleak disappointment, and acceptance, is nearly too much to bear.

"I’m sorry…"

He really is. He’s so, so sorry - he wants to remember so much that it physically hurts, it twists his heart to see their loss and not know what to say.

"I don’t… I’m sorry, I don’t actually remember much."

The kid surprises him.

The boy rocks back on his heels and smiles, eyes bright with tears unshed. Narumi knows, in that instant, that if he makes this boy cry it will literally kill him.

"That’s okay, Narumi. I’m just happy to have you back."

The woman steps forward, one hand hovering above her heart, a pained yet genuine smile on her face. “I, too… I am so glad to see you once more, Narumi!”

He wishes he could give them more. He explains what he can - starting with what memory he has, flashes of fire and flood and most importantly,  _their faces_ , and working his way up to Guy and the Shirogane. They sit with him and their smiles grow and grow; they shed tears of both pain and joy, and tell him of monsters and clowns, evil and laughter, and he still doesn’t have the words to tell them.

How glad he is, that the boy is alive. How happy he is, that the woman is smiling.

How utterly, completely relieved he is, not to have failed them after all.


End file.
